La fiesta del bebé
by Teffy.Uzumaki
Summary: Es una pequeña historia anterior a "Las estaciones del hermoso Wolfram" que próximamente tendré el honor de traducir de la escritora HARPG0. Con esta entenderán pequeñas insinuaciones del otro fic más no es obligatorio el leerlo.


¡Hola!, primero que nada quiero agradecer a la maravillosa escritora HARPG0 que escribió unos fics estupendos y me dio la oportunidad de traducir un par de ellos. Esta historia le pertenece completamente a ella, yo solo tengo el honor de traducirlo para que más lectores puedan disfrutarlo. Kyo Kara Maou! le pertenece a su vez a Tomo Takabayashi y Temari Matsumoto respectivamente y no se pretende ningún fin de lucro con esta historia.

Este fic es complementario con "The seasons of beautiful Wolfram", no es necesario que lo lean pero aclara lo que viene en los últimos capítulos. Espero que disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al leerlo.

¡Saludos!

La fiesta del bebé: Una pequeña historia de KKM

* * *

**LA FIESTA DEL BEBÉ**

Era tarde y, por lo tanto, el tiempo exacto para que metieran en su cama a un pequeño Mazoku. La nodriza había terminado y jalaba las cuerdas que mantenían su blusa en su lugar. La cansada mujer tenía cabello azul claro y le sonreía al pequeño mientras se ponía su chaleco. El bebé Wolfram se había quedado dormido sobre su pecho, de nueva cuenta, y se veía más que feliz. Si sólo se quedara de esa manera, este trabajo sería sencillo en los siguientes meses.

La nodriza se alejó de la cuna e intentó no tropezar con los numerosos regalos que habían sido apilados limpiamente por la puerta.

La fiesta que dio Cecile por el bautizo de Wolfram había sido espectacular—cristal brillante y la mejor vajilla china. Habían estado disponibles para las damas que asistieron pequeños pasteles para el té, pasteles de hada y pudines. Los hombres se entretuvieron con bebidas alcohólicas y se mantuvieron juntos con la esperanza de que no les fuera requerido el hacerle mimos al bebé de nueva cuenta y que se vieran como estúpidos por segunda vez. Pero, más que nada, había regalos. Wolfram había recibido un montón de ellos: juguetes, mantas, sonajas, toallas con monogramas hechos a mano, dinero y ropa, por mencionar unos cuantos.

"Buenas noches pequeño", murmuró la nodriza y salió de puntillas a su cuarto que se ubicaba justo en la puerta de al lado.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y la puerta fue abierta de nueva cuenta, despacio esta vez. Del otro lado no se encontraba nadie. Las puertas del castillo de sangre eran conocidas por oscilar gracias a las constantes brisas en esa época del año.

Una niebla se formó y se arrastró hacia el cuarto, gentilmente se disipaba mientras una sombra en el piso se materializaba en el aire. Las líneas aparecieron primero. Luego, lentamente el color y la forma. Era la imagen de un hombre rubio y apuesto, quien se encontraba lujosamente vestido en azul con con un collar con volantes que se pegaba a su cuello. Su capa roja, con líneas de piel blanca alrededor, colgaba pesadamente de un lado gracias a las cadenas de oro que se encontraban adjuntas. Sus ropas parecían flotar etéreamente conforme se acercaba a la cuna.

La puerta se cerró por si sola.

Se encontraban solamente ellos dos en el cuarto.

El hombre rubio se inclinó sobre la cuna, doblando sus manos casualmente sobre los rieles. Una sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios.

Los ojos esmeralda del bebé se abrieron, aunque permaneciendo somnolientos al principio, debido a que el bebé se encontraba satisfecho y con el pañal seco. Su puño rechoncho se dirigió hacia su boca. Lo mordisqueó pensativamente mientras la saliva hacia su camino hacia abajo por una de las mejillas. Por un momento el pequeño Wolfram se preguntó si este nuevo extraño podría ser un buen juguete para masticar. Le estaban saliendo los dientes y morder algo duro podría sentirse bien.

"Tú de verdad te pareces a tu ancestro, Rufus" murmuró Shinou encantadamente. "De igual manera, él era mi primo". Manos callosas y fuertes se adentraron en la cuna. "Eso nos hace parientes, sabes."

Shinou sostuvo al bebé junto a si y lo llevó a la silla en donde se había sentado anteriormente la nodriza. Extrañamente, ésta seguía tibia. Shinou notó que la mujer tenía unos cojines muy agradables en la silla, y se preguntó cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar ella sentada ahí debido a que los cojines estaban adquiriendo una forma peculiarmente baja debido a su amplia retaguardia. Por un segundo, Shinou consideró el hacerle una pequeña visita en sus sueños esta noche sólo para darle el honor de conocerlo, a lo mejor, si resultaba que tenía una cara bonita. Si no fuera así, sería mejor olvidar todo el asunto.

Shinou suspiró un poco. Esperar todo este tiempo por su alma gemela, El Gran Sabio, para que reencarnara se estaba volviendo una ardua tarea. Pensó de nuevo en la nodriza. Lo poco que había visto de ella mientras salía del cuarto fue de hecho muy… interesante, y era muy bonita. Sí, eso era, el Gran Sabio no había reencarnado aun y, por lo tanto, no era posible engañar a alguien que, técnicamente, todavía no conocías de nuevo, ¿verdad?

"Bah", dijo Wolfram examinando al extraño que lo estaba sosteniendo. Había algo de molestia claramente reflejada en ese pequeño rostro redondo. Después de todo, él era el centro del universo. Todo giraba en torno a él, y era increíblemente rudo, por parte del extraño, el sacarlo de su cuna sin darle su completa atención y sin decirlo lo hermoso que era. "Bah! Bah! Ba-ah!" insistió.

"Buen punto", le respondió Shinou a Wolfram.

El bebé le dio una última mirada extrañada antes de zamparse su puñito mojado y rechoncho de nueva cuenta a su boca. Lo masticó e hizo burbujas encima de él.

"Sabes", murmuró Shinou obteniendo así la completa atención de Wolfram de manera en que la mirada esmeralda se cruzó con la azul, "nosotros nos parecemos tanto, te podría casi considerar mi hijo". Le hizo cosquillas al bebé debajo de la barbilla con lo que Wolfram río.

"Bueno", continuó, "hoy tuviste una fiesta, ¿Cierto Wolfram?"

El bebé pestañeó, agitó su manita babosa, y se quedo mirando el hecho que su mano se estaba cubriendo de baba. ¿Cómo pasó eso?

"Entonces, yo también tengo un regalo para ti". Había una sonrisa grande y brillante dirigida al bebé. Wolfram giró su cabeza a un lado y se quedó mirándola fijamente. Le recordaba algo a la sonrisa de su madre, pero más grande y con un brillo más blanco. "Yo creo que a ti te va a gustar mucho este regalo. Es algo que vas a usar la mayor parte de tu vida. Esto salvará la vida de las personas que amas, y hará que la gente que no es tan cercana a ti te admire, pero, lo debes usar sabiamente, respetarlo, y nunca dejar que las personas cercanas a ti te teman.

Sonrío de nueva cuenta y acercó más al bebé. "No sabes que problemas pasé para asegurarme de que tú nacieras." Con una mano frotó la parte trasera de su rubio cabello al decir esto. El cabello desordenado solo hacía que la belleza de Shinou se acentuara.

Wolfram lo miró y su carita de bebé parecía decir "¿Realmente?"

"Tú eres del mundo de los vivos, tu vida es una línea recta, no puedes ver lo que está por venir. Yo, por otro lado, pertenezco… a un mundo diferente… una existencia diferente." Suspiró un poco. "Mi reino no es para nada lineal."

El bebé podía sentir que lo mecían delicadamente. Le gustaba por lo que dijo "Bah" de nueva cuenta mientras se acurrucaba con el adulto que lo estaba cuidando.

"Tu corazón es la llave… la llave a mi salvación o, a lo mejor, a mi destrucción. Pero eso aún está por verse." Tomó un respiro corto y pesado, "Y, al final, lo más probable es que me odies por esto."

La pequeña cabeza rubia lo volteó a ver cuando su voz se volvió lastimera. A Wolfram no le gustaba que las personas estuvieran tristes. Movió sus piernitas e intentó su mejor "sonrisa con dos dientes inferiores solamente" y funcionó. Shinou se río de él.

"Es cierto. Tu regalo…"

Con eso, Shinou alejó al bebé de el - descansando su redondo trasero en sus muslos. Hubo un movimiento de su mano y una pared de flama apareció ante el par.

El bebé Wolfram se le quedó mirando fascinado. Era absolutamente la cosa más maravillosa que había visto - rojo y dorado danzaban ante él. Había calor y el más ligero movimiento de su cuna causaba que el calor subiera en el aire. La flama mágica se movía alrededor de los dos, encerrando la silla y creando un anillo que parecía nunca acabar.

"Tu eres un mazoku que controla el fuego y serás uno de los más fuertes que haya existido."

Cautivado, Wolfram acercó sus manos a las llamas. "Sabía que harías eso" Shinou observó al bebé acercarse, más este no logró acercarse demasiado debido a que se encontraba rodeado por los brazos de Shinou.

De pronto el bebé regresó a su lugar extendiendo su mano derecha y sorprendiendo a Shinou al formar una pequeña flama. Shinou sonrió y la extinguió.

"¡Buen niño!"

Wolfram lo fulminó con la mirada y una mano grande se ubicó en su cabeza sobándola afectuosamente.

"Y, cuando sea el tiempo correcto, tendrás otro trabajo que pondré ante ti."

El bebé se le quedó viendo fijamente como si preguntará con la mirada "¿lo tendré?" pero, esta vez, sus ojos brillaban con unas chispas maliciosas, ahora el fuego brillaba en ellas.

Shinou agitó una de sus manos contra la pared de flamas haciéndola brillar con luz blanca.

"En un poco más de ochenta años conocerás a esta persona."

En la luz blanca se encontraba un sketch de un hombre que lucía amigable - de cabello negro, con ojos y ropa negra de igual manera - sosteniendo una espada que gemía y aullaba patéticamente debido a que quería regresar a su siesta vespertina. La cara de pronto cambió - de pronto era enmarcada por un cabello negro al hombro y una forma más imponente. El hombre giró hacia Shinou y el bebé. Su cara estaba lista y determinada.

"Cuando lo conozcas, el tendrá que probarte que efectivamente es el nuevo Maou. No dejes que la prueba sea sencilla."

El bebé miró la cara madura, de ojos negros memorizándola. El fuego dentro de sus ojos verdes brilló de nueva cuenta.

"Pero cuando lo aceptes como tu Maou, quiero que lo protejas," dijo Shinou acomodando una hebra de cabello rubio detrás de la oreja del bebé. "Protégelo hasta el día que ya no seas útil para él. El día que tú mueras…"

Shinou levantó al bebé y lo devolvió a su cuna. "Recuerda esto en tus sueños. Olvídalo cuando despiertes." Se recargó en el pasamanos con sus armas dobladas. "Y eso es justo lo que debes hacer porque he decidido… que el será tu llama gemela… tu alma gemela." Shinou acarició la cara de Wolfram. "Y tu vida será dura, de maneras que nadie más que tú podrá ver." Shinou se alejó de la cuna y sin mirar al bebé dijo "Y me disculpo por eso".

Al segundo que la puerta se cerró, los ojos de Wolfram se llenaron de lágrimas.

"¡Waaaaaaaaaah!"

Wolfram entonces alcanzó un tono que podría romper un vidrio. Su cara estaba roja y ahora que sabía que no habría algún consuelo para él se encontraba determinado.

"¿Wolfram?" la nodriza gritó, abriendo la puerta rápidamente. Nunca había escuchado un grito parecido venir de él y se preguntaba si necesitaría algún médico.

Wolfram se encontraba aún en su cuna agarrando su muñeco de bearbee y llorando lágrimas furiosas.

"Corazón, déjame verte", la nodriza se acercó quitando el muñeco de sus manos con la finalidad de examinar al bebé. A lo mejor tendría un dolor de estómago o cólicos.

Al momento en que tocó al muñeco, los ojos esmeralda brillaron peligrosamente. Wolfram apretó más al muñeco y entonces se prendió en fuego.

"¡Oh, no!" gritó la mujer. En un impulso agarró al bearbee en llamas por una antena y lo aventó a un lugar más lejano de la cuna.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" un muy joven Gwendal preguntó, sobando un ojo somnoliento mientras usaba una camisa de dormir blanca y una bata de baño. Estaba preocupado por su hermano bebé y quería un reporte de la situación actual.

Conrad, quien también tenía puesta su camisa de noche blanca, lo siguió de cerca preguntando "¿Se encuentra bien?"

"El bebé… ¡Él acaba de incendiar la cuna!" La nodriza vio al niño en sus manos. Intentaba alcanzar las flamas mientras reía traviesamente.

Una figura rubia cruzó el umbral de la puerta deprisa. "Creo que oí…" Cecile entró mientras su vestido negro flotaba tras de ella. "¡Wolfie!" Sonrió ampliamente mientras juntaba sus manos. Tomó al bebé de la nodriza y lo sujetó contra su amplio pecho. "¡Muy bien hecho Wolfram! Eres un mazoku portador de fuego y eres tan joven. ¡Esto debe de ser un récord!" Meció a Wolfram en sus brazos. El bebé río y agarró su vestido en sus manitas rechonchas. "¡Estoy muy, muy orgullosa!"

Gwendal vio como se desarrollaba todo con una repentina actitud malhumorada. Salió del cuarto y regresó con una cubeta de agua. "De verdad no veo el punto de celebrarlo ahorita madre mientras su cuna está en fuego." Apagó la cama con la cubeta.

"Y las cortinas" añadió Conrad.

"Cierto, necesito otra cubeta, volveré en un minuto."

La nodriza tomó todo esto como una oportunidad de volver a su cuarto. Lo hizo mientras pasaba al lado de un malhumorado, acarreador de agua, Gwendal en la puerta. La gente empezaba a reunirse en el pasillo también.

"Bueno, ahora se qué regalarle a Wolfram", dijo Gwendal, echando una cubetada de agua a las casi inexistentes cortinas.

Humo negro ondeo hacia arriba.

"¿Qué?", preguntó Conrad con una pequeña sonrisa mientras su hermano bebé abría la palma de su mano para enseñarle una flama que se vería bien en un cerillo.

"Malvaviscos."


End file.
